cjpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Snez Pez (fictional game)
Snez Pez is a fictional game for the Nintendo 3DS. It includes many playable characters such as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Snake and Link. You can find the box art on VGBoxart.com. It's a fighting-adventure game. There is fight mode, story mode and practice mode. In story mode, each character has their own story. Mario's story: It's just another boring day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi soon get a letter from the Wario fiends. It says "Hello, Mashed Marios. It seems there's a big brawl down at the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center later today and we, the Wicked Warios, were wondering if you would take the oppurtunity to fight us. Write back, the Wicked Warios.". Mario and Luigi proudly accept and head off to the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center. They soon see a moving bush. It turns out to be Bowser Jr. sent to knock both Mario and Luigi out. He only knocks Luigi out, though. Mario takes Luigi to the hospital and sadly continues his adventure. Mario soon encounters Bowser Jr. again and finishes him. What they both didn't know, was that Bowser was spying on them. Bowser then pops out of his hiding place and fights Mario. Mario thought it was good that there was so many fights along the way because he thought it would get his muscles stronger for the fight against the Warios. Mario kills Bowser and expects to fight someone else. He was wrong, though. He fought two people and got to the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center. He then reunites with Luigi, after recovering and then they both fight Snake, then they fight Link and finally, they fight Wario and Waluigi. If you win, you beat story mode with Mario. Luigi's story: It's just another boring day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi's writing in his journal, while Mario prepares some ravioli for dinner. They then get a letter from the Wario fiends. It says "Hello, Mashed Marios. It seems there's a big brawl down at the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center later today and we, the Wicked Warios, were wondering if you would take the oppurtunity to fight us. Write back, the Wicked Warios.". Mario stops cooking the ravioli and Luigi throws his journal including his pen right back into the basement and they head off to the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center. They soon see a moving bush. It turns out to be Bowser Jr. sent to knock both Mario and Luigi out. He only knocks Luigi out, though. Mario takes Luigi to the hospital and sadly continues his adventure. Luigi then wakes up and doesn't remember anything before everything went black. The hospital lady comes back and lets Luigi out. Luigi encounters many enemies on the way and even some Mini Marios. He eventually gets to the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center and reunites with Mario. Mario and Luigi then fight Snake, and then they fight Link and finally, they fight Wario and Waluigi. If you win, you beat story mode with Luigi. Wario's story: Wario's just relaxing in his bed with food bags all over the bed. Their daily calendar says that every Tuesday, they have to write a letter. Waluigi then yells "Time for letters!" and wakes Wario up. Wario tells Waluigi that there is a wrestling match down at the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center and he wanted to challenge the Marios. Waluigi says that they could ask them by letter. Wario agrees and they start to fight about who is going to write it. Then Baby Wario comes in and says with a cute voice: "Why naw take torns?". Wario and Waluigi agree. After they mailed the letter, they headed down to the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center. They soon see a moving bush. It was Toad sent to knock both Wario and Waluigi out. Wario just stomps on him and they continue their adventure. Then they encounter Mona and she demands Wario to kill Mario and Wario refuses so he gets Waluigi to carry him and they both run away. They then get to the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center and they fight the Marios. The Wario fiends lose and sadly walk back home. Then you beat Wario's story. Waluigi's story: Wario's just relaxing in his bed with food bags all over the bed. Their daily calendar says that every Tuesday, they have to write a letter. Waluigi then yells "Time for letters!" and wakes Wario up. Wario tells Waluigi that there is a wrestling match down at the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center and he wanted to challenge the Marios. Waluigi says that they could ask them by letter. Wario agrees and they start to fight about who is going to write it. Then Baby Wario comes in and says with a cute voice: "Why naw take torns?". Wario and Waluigi agree. After they mailed the letter, they headed down to the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center. They soon see a moving bush. It was Toad sent to knock both Wario and Waluigi out. Wario just stomps on him and they continue their adventure. Then they encounter Mona and she demands Wario to kill Mario and Wario refuses so he gets Waluigi to carry him and they both run away. They then get to the Mushroom Kingdom Sports Center and they fight the Marios. The Wario fiends lose and sadly walk back home. Then you beat Waluigi's story. Category:Gaming